The overarching aim of this proposed research is to test the mediating effects of pre-existing affective state on the 3 month recall of pain stimuli. Three studies for the recall of pain are proposed within this program. The first study will investigate the contribution of pre-existing affective state on the 3 month recall of cold pressor pain. The second study will investigate the contribution of pre-existing affective state on the 3 month recall of thermal contact, mechanical pressure and ischemic pain stimuli. The first two studies will also allow us to study systematic differences in pain recall between sex and ethnocultural groups. The third study will investigate the contribution of pre-existing affective state on the 3 month recall of separator placement pain with adolescents receiving orthodontic treatment, Our research design will also allow us to explore the interaction of present mood state on the level of recalled pain, potentiating continued research into this under represented area of pain memory.